Beverly Felton
American |family = Alan Felton (Father) Mrs. Felton (Mother) |affiliations = Franklin Clinton (Formerly) |vehicles = PCJ 600 FQ 2 |businesses = Paparazzi Photography |voice = Geoffrey Cantor }} Beverly Felton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a stranger/freak and later minor Antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. He interacts primarily with protagonist Franklin Clinton. History Background Beverly is a paparazzo photographer obsessed with celebrities. He has a love-hate relationship with them. He obsesses over very small details about their lives, and feels that everyone should know everything there is to know about all celebrities. Events of GTA V Beverly first meets Franklin when he mistakes Franklin for rapper Clay Jackson. After realizing Franklin isn't a celebrity, Beverly offers Franklin employment as his assistant. Beverly first employs Franklin to drive Beverly as he takes pictures of a washed up celebrity named Miranda Cowan, who is taking drugs inside her Stretch Limo. As he was taking pictures of her, Beverly encounters one of his rivals, which he knocks down off his bike with Franklin's help. Franklin then helps Beverly film a sex tape of Poppy Mitchell having "doggy style" sex with one of her co-stars, Justin. In the moment she finds out she's been filmed, she chases the pair in an angry fit through all Los Santos until she crashes in a construction site. After this, Beverly receives interest for a reality show based on his life, but asks Franklin to continue snooping on celebrities. These missions including photographing a member of the British royal family buying marijuana from a street dealer and taking pictures of Poppy once again, this time as she is being arrested for driving while intoxicated. These final two missions occur under the promise of a monetary reward once the pictures and the tapes get published. However, the next time Franklin meets Beverly, Beverly is now filming his reality show, which is meant to chronicle the "rough" life of a "Hollywood journalist." When Franklin demands that Beverly give him the money he promised, Beverly dismisses him and insists Franklin leave so that Beverly can continue taping his show. The player is then given the choice about whether to walk away or kill Beverly and take the money. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Paparazzo (Boss) * Paparazzo - The Sex Tape (Boss) * Paparazzo - The Partnership (Boss) * Paparazzo - The Highness (Voice/Boss) * Paparazzo - The Meltdown (Voice/Boss) * Paparazzo - Reality Check (Boss/Betrayal/Can be killed) Trivia *On his Lifeinvader page, there is a comment from his father that reveals that he and his mother are not very proud of their son's "profession". *His map icon shows a "P", instead of a "B", Possibly because of Barry already being a "B" on the radar. The "P" most likely stands for "Paparazzo". *On the back side of Beverly's Camera is a settings menu which includes settings like "Anti Demon Eyes", "Point & Shoot", and "Hipster Filter". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random characters Category:Antagonists